


the conductor is not a responsible grandparent

by Stabbsworth



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Snatcher Gets Used As A Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: The Snatcher is very close to losing it with the Conductor.
Kudos: 70





	the conductor is not a responsible grandparent

Snatcher had a problem.

A very very stupid problem.

One of the most ridiculous problems he's had since his undeath.

The Conductor's grandkids had found him to be a very comfortable bed.

The Conductor himself wasn't doing anything about it, aside from laughing on the ground.

"OHHHH MY GOD." Punctuated by more cackling that was slowly growing squeakier by the minute. "OH, LOOKIT YOU! YER A BED NOW!" A nasally series of snorts, which descended into proper laughter.

"Yes, yes. Very funny. Can you be a responsible adult and get these kids offa me?"

"NAW."

"Great. Nice to know that adults are still useless in this day and age."

A wheeze, before the Conductor sat up. "I almost choked on me peckin' spit from laughin' so hard, good lord."

Then he slowly descended into cackling again, holding his chest and gingerly lowering himself to the ground.

"Am gonna be having-- ehehe, gigglefits for days thinking aboot this. Peckin' hell."

The Snatcher stared at the Conductor for a moment.

"Since you are one of the stupidest caretakers for kids I've ever seen, I'm taking these kids."

"Wait, no, do not, my daughter will peckin' kill me if you do tha'!"

"I need more minions, Connie." A darker tone was used.

"Okay, okay, I'll help ye, Jesus Christ, hold yer horses!"

**Author's Note:**

> thought some hilarity would help distract me from the fics about the conductor harming himself.
> 
> this was the best way i could do it.


End file.
